fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weather Child
Summary The Weather Child (Nickname invented, since no real name appeared on the dream) was one of the major characters that appeared in one of the dreams of Uninown. He was angry by an unknown reason and wanted to destroy most buildings, probably due to his mental capacity as a child and the fury. Appearance Weather Child appeared as a child-heighted individual, he has a blue shirt and usual jeans with brown shoes. He probably has brown hair and eyes, also was depicted as white-skinned in the dream. Personality In the dream, he was depicted as an angry, evil and enraged child that wanted to end the lives of many people with his powers and destroy buildings with it. It is unknown why did he wanted this, probably due to revenge (?) Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Likely '''Chaotic Evil Name: '''Nicknamed The Weather Child '''Origin: Dreamverse (Appeared in one of Uninown's dreams) Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Likely to be aged as a child, around 7-12 years old, if not, unknown. '''Classification: '''Evil child, Human with powers '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: '''Likely to weight the same as an average child '''Height: '''Likely to be the height of average child. '''Likes: '''Apparently end the lives of people, chaos '''Dislikes: '''N/A or Unknown '''Eye Color: '''Presumably Brown '''Hair Color: '''Presumably Brown '''Hobbies: '''Apparently end the lives of people and destroy buildings and anything in his path. '''Values: '''Unknown or N/A '''Martial Status: '''Unknown '''Status: '''Likely Dead (Apparently passed away when Uninown choked him on a pool) '''Affiliation: '''N/A '''Previous Affiliation: '''N/A '''Themes: '''Apparently appeared with this theme Combat Statistics 'Tier: 10-C '''physically, At least '''High 8-C with Weather Manipulation, likely higher Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman speed (Appeared as a blur to nearby citizens when moving, also to Uninown itself), Weather Manipulation (Could apparently control the weather, which he could make the environment wind as fast as a hurricane, or throw lightning from the sky , he could even control the raindrops of the rain , which he could make fast enough to cut an at least 7 floor hotel in half with relative ease), Likely Bloodlust (Wanted to kill everything and anything in his path, even citizens and parents of Uninown, even if he was wounded, he didn't even feared death as long as he could succeed), Danmaku (He can control raindrops to specifically to aim at a point, or let them flow, and since this raindrops are constantly being produced, this was an attack extremely hard to dodge, as it would be like dodging literal rain), likely Restricted Flight (Apparently can fly for a few seconds in the air before falling back to the ground) 'Attack Potency: Below Average Human '''physically, At least '''Large Building level with Weather Manipulation (Could cut down an at least 7 floor hotel with the fastened raindrops, though if he can do more with it varies, since this was his best feat on the dream), likely higher Speed: '''At least Subsonic''' travel, reactions and combat speed (Appeared as a blur to nearby citizens when moving, meaning he was faster than the eye) with Massively Hypersonic 'attack speed (Thunderbolts are 320,000 ft per second, or in other words, Mach 284.361516 ) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Below Average Human (Couldn't fight back physically against Uninown, which was in that dream at the same level as usual citizens) Durability: Below Average Human '(Could easily get choked by Uninown) 'Stamina: 'Unknown, likely Average 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Tens of Kilometers with Weather Manipulation (Could engulf an entire city into his manipulated weather) '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: 'He showed great mastery over his techniques, knowing how to use them properly, otherwise average or low. He has still the mentality of a child. '''Weaknesses: '''He is suicidally overconfident, as he believed no one could be a match for him, and while doing his ''villain monologue, he got stealth attacked by Uninown, who could manage to choke him to death in a pool. Apparently can't use his powers while he is being striked physically or choked. '''Feats: *Could cut in half an at least 7 floor hotel in half with the fastened raindrops with relative ease. *Appeared as a blur to nearby citizens, cutting their necks with raindrops before them noticing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Extremely fast speed: He can move at extremely fast speeds, appearing as a blur to regular citizens. Weather Manipulation: His signature ability. He can manipulate the surrounding weather in an area comparable to a city, mastering the means of rain, wind speed and even make clouds throw lightning bolts. *'Raindrop and wind speed manipulation': Though he can't create hurricanes, he can make the surrounding wind extremely speed to make people struggle to move or throw them to other places. He can also adjust the speed of raindrops and the direction they are falling, as he made these raindrops fast enough to even cut through an entire hotel with ease. *'Lightning bolts': He can create thunderstorms and control where thunderbolts are going to fall in. Wind Flight: He could manage to fly for some seconds in the air, probably doing this by manipulating the air surrounding him and make it levitate him for some seconds into the air, he can even maneuver while in air flight. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Bloodlusted Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dreamverse Category:Glass Cannon